Buscando familia
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Una misteriosa carta de Gringotts que recibe Harry Potter no solo le traerá esperanzas de encontrar una nueva familia que no sabía que tenía, sino también un nuevo amor. YAOI. Mpreg. HarryxFugaku. ¡Feliz Navidad!


-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Buscando familia.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Una misteriosa carta de Gringotts que recibe Harry Potter no solo le traerá esperanzas de encontrar una nueva familia que no sabía que tenía, sino también un nuevo amor.

**++X-over entre Harry Potter y Naruto++**

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/ Uchiha Fugaku. Ambos son suke.

**Advertencias y Aclaraciones:** Basado en mi drabble "Familia perdida" solo que a este oneshot le doy otro giro. Así que la primera parte está cortada y pegada de mi drabble XD Hay menciones de embarazo masculino y es un Universo Alternativo. El crossover debe darles indicios de ello. Jejeje.

**Nota Especial:** Dedicado especialmente a mi querida beta _Ross_Potter_, quien me pidió un oneshot de Harry/Fugaku cuando le pregunté qué quería como regalo de Navidad.

_¡¡¡Feliz Navidad para ella y para todas las que lean esta locura!!!_

Les deseo o mejor, pásenla bien y vean/lean mucho Yaoi *risa pervertida*

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Oneshot.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cuando Harry derrotó a Lord Voldemort definitivamente, destruyendo todos los Horcruxes; pensó que su vida llegaría a ser _normal_ de nuevo, si es que la vida del Niño-que-vivió pudiera llamarse normal en algún punto (ni siquiera cuando vivió con los Dursley); sin embargo, cuando el búho proveniente de Gringotts llegó a su casa en su dieciocho cumpleaños, despidió aquella idea.

-

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Es un agrado dirigirme a usted para comunicarle que hemos encontrado a los descendientes de su tátara tía Josephine Peverell. Después de la reorganización que hicimos, cuando la guerra se terminó (gracias a su ayuda), surgieron muchos documentos que estaban encerrados en bóvedas hasta ahora consideradas de baja importancia._

_Su tía antes mencionada, viajó a unos territorios ubicados en oriente, conocidos como "Países Ocultados". Allí casó a un hombre de ese lugar y se quedó a vivir hasta su muerte. Con ese enlace, ella pasó a formar parte de un Clan conocido como Uchiha, quienes actualmente son más de cien personas que viven en una aldea llamada Konoha._

_Si es su deseo conocer a sus parientes lejanos, puede venir a Gringotts a que le demos más información de ello…_

-

La carta seguía básicamente con algunas instrucciones, papeles que debería firmar y otros trámites que debería llevar a cabo.

De más está decir, parientes de sangre que no sean Petunia o Dudley eran algo que Harry siempre anheló, así que dos semanas después de comprobar la veracidad de la carta con los gnomos de Gringotts, Harry hizo su maleta y partió para ese lugar desconocido. Dejando casi en el altar a una Ginevra Weasley que juró que no lo esperaría nunca más y a un Kingsley Shacklebolt con la placa de Jefe de Aurores con su nombre en la mano.

El lugar donde residía su familia, Konoha, no fue difícil de hallar, puesto que era una de las Aldeas principales de aquellos países. Y los Uchihas fueron aún más fáciles de encontrar, ya que no había persona en esa aldea que no haya escuchado hablar de ellos.

Parado en frente del Complejo, los ojos verdes se maravillaron al ver la pequeña villa que era independiente de la Aldea, donde sólo vivían aquellos con el apellido Uchiha pegado al nombre. Habló brevemente con los cuidadores de la puerta y uno de ellos lo guió hacia donde estaba la cabeza del clan. A medida que iba caminando por las calles, alguno que otro de sus parientes lejanos, le daba miradas raras, seguro notando el parecido que él tenía con ellos, mismo cabello despeinado, piel pálida, labios finos y estructura maciza, pero no muy alto.

Finalmente, llegaron a una casa que miraba más bonitas que las otras, donde entró y una criada le dijo que esperara. Sólo dos minutos después, un hombre cerca de sus cincuenta años lo recibió, luciendo severo.

-Soy la cabeza del Clan, Uchiha Takeru, entiendo que desea verme, ¿Señor…?

-Potter, Harry –dijo con un japonés impecable, gracias a un hechizo que le había pedido a Hermione que se lo encontrara.

El Uchiha asintió y le indicó para que lo siguiera. Llegaron a una sala típicamente japonesa, con la mesa baja y los almohadones para sentarse arrodillado o con las piernas cruzadas. Harry hizo un gesto de dolor, no acostumbrado a hacer tal cosa, pero se sentó como pudo.

-¿Cuál es el asunto que lo trae a mi casa, Potter-san?

-Er… no sé realmente como empezar –murmuró torpemente-. Así que le entregaré la carta que me llegó en el día de mi cumpleaños, hace dos meses.

Con un movimiento rápido, Harry sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al hombre frente a él. Obediente, aunque un tanto sospechoso, Takeru la tomó y comenzó a leer. A medida que iba avanzando, sus cejas se iban levantando más y más.

-Veo –dijo Takeru, cuando terminó de leer, dejando lentamente la carta frente a sí. Sus ojos negros agudos se posaron en los verdes-. Puedo ver la semejanza de usted con nosotros, admito que me llamó la atención cuando primero lo vi. Quiero saber, sin embargo, qué está buscando aquí.

-Es difícil de explicar. –Carraspeó incómodo, retorciéndose en su asiento. –Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y probablemente la sangre de Joshepine ya esté perdida y no hay nada que me una a esta familia, pero…

-¿Pero? –incitó, cuando Harry se quedó callado.

-Es… complicado.

-Como cabeza de Clan, tengo muchos compromisos; ahora, sin embargo, me encuentro en la necesidad de escuchar su historia, Potter-san.

Harry le dio una mirada esperanzada, antes de comenzar a relatar parte de los acontecimientos de su vida.

-

***Horas después***

-

El moreno tomó una respiración, después de terminar de darle algunos detalles al Uchiha, sintiendo su garganta seca. Tomó un sorbo del té frío que estaba al alcance de su mano, haciendo una mueca al sentir la amargura.

-¿Usted desea pasar un tiempo en esta casa?

Harry levantó los ojos con sorpresa y casi estranguló con su té, al escuchar el ofrecimiento repentino.

-¿L-Lo dice en serio?

-Por supuesto, los Uchiha siempre hablamos con la verdad.

-¿No lo hace por lástima?

-La lástima es un sentimiento que los Uchiha no nos permitimos sentir –agregó Takeru, seriamente.

Harry sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, entonces, supongo que acepto ese ofrecimiento.

Takeru asintió, al mismo momento que había unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y luego ésta se corrió. Un muchacho sobre la edad de Harry estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Su cabello era marrón muy oscuro y sus ojos negros, tenía una marca debajo de sus labios y era tan pálido como todos los de la familia. Y en éste momento miraba a Harry como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que haya visto jamás en su vida.

-¿Qué deseas, Fugaku-kun?

El muchacho nombrado Fugaku pestañeó varias veces, antes de mirar a la cabeza del Clan.

-Okaa-sama dice que es bastante tarde y se pregunta si tú y tu –Miró a Harry- huésped tienen hambre.

Takeru miró el reloj que estaba en la pared y notó que eran casi las ocho y media de la noche. _La historia de este muchacho era tan sorprendente y fascinadora que la hora se me pasó volando_, pensó.

-Dile a tu madre que estaremos en el comedor en un par de minutos. –Fugaku asintió y se levantó. –Y, por cierto, hijo. Éste es Potter Harry, será habitante de ésta casa a partir de hoy, tiene sólo dos años menos que tú y espero que le enseñes la habitación de huéspedes después de la cena.

Harry y Fugaku se miraron a los ojos y arquearon en señal de saludo.

-Por supuesto, Otou-sama.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Un año después de su llegada, muchas cosas habían sucedido tanto en el Mundo Mágico como en el distrito de los Uchiha. Los magos tuvieron que hacerse a la idea de que no volverían a ver a su héroe por una larga temporada y los aldeanos de Konoha se acostumbraron a ver al chico reservado y que tenía una sonrisa amable para todos, quien parecía ser un pariente lejano de los Uchiha. Sobre todo Ron y Hermione, quienes ya tenían planes para sus vacaciones de ahora en adelante.

Sin embargo, lo más importante había pasado en la casa que residía el héroe. Harry Potter casi no permanecía en su habitación en las noches, sino que caminaba furtivamente en la oscuridad hacia la habitación del único hijo de la cabeza del Clan Uchiha (1) y ambos dejaban que la pasión que nunca pensaron sentir hacia otro hombre, se apoderara de ellos.

Había comenzado con un simple:

"¿Quieres que te enseñe la Aldea?" Por parte de Fugaku, al ver que éste se aburría en la casa y nunca iba más allá de tres cuadras de ella.

Seguido por un:

"¡Wow! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Me enseñas?" Por parte de Harry, cuando vio entrenar el Taijutsu de la familia al joven Uchiha.

Eventualmente, los charlas, las sonrisas, los roces por el entrenamiento comenzaron a aumentar, hasta que se convirtió en una atracción sexual hacia un miembro del mismo sexo por primera vez en la vida de ambos. De allí a que admitieran sus sentimientos y se dieran su primer beso no pasó mucho. El sexo vino sólo como confirmación de su amor.

-Siempre desdeñe a los "agitadores de varita" como decía mi abuelo –murmuró Fugaku, picoteando la piel del cuello de Harry-. Pero debo decir que sin ese hechizo que lanzas para que el cuarto sea insonoro para el resto de la casa, mis padres ya lo habrían descubierto. Eres muy gritón cuando estás a punto del orgasmo.

-¿Yo? –pidió Harry, enarcando una ceja en indignación-. ¿Entonces quién es el que grita a los cuatro vientos: "¡Oh, sí Hari, dámelo más fuerte! ¡Mételo todo!"?

Fugaku mordió con fuerzas el cuello de Harry en venganza por esa burla, mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-¡Hey, sólo digo la verdad! –exclamó.

-Hai, hai. _Baka_.

Harry le sonrió y luego compartieron un beso. El ojiverde fue el primero en separarse, se dejó caer sobre la almohada y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Fugaku, mucho al gusto de éste.

-Ayer me encontré con Mikoto de nuevo. Volvió a mirarme con desprecio, creo que ella sospecha.

-Si sospecha o no, nunca se lo dirá a mis padres. Además, no es seguro todavía que me van a comprometer con ella, aunque Mikoto piense diferente –bufó Fugaku.

Harry se retorció un poco en el futón, hasta quedar cara a cara con su amante. Había tristeza en su expresión, así que Fugaku le sonrió de lado y acarició su mejilla.

-Esto sería mucho más fácil si estuviéramos en el Mundo Mágico.

El Uchiha suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, _Midori_. (2) Soy único hijo y me he preparado toda mi vida para asumir como la cabeza del Clan cuando mi padre decida hacerlo. No puedo simplemente abandonar todo.

-¿Ni siquiera por mí?

Fugaku no contestó, porque ambos sabían que la dolorosa respuesta sería: "No".

-Podemos esperar y rogar porque cambien de parecer acerca de los enlaces entre dos hombres. –Ofreció en forma de consuelo. –Después de todo, tú me dijiste que tienes una forma en que podremos tener hijos, ¿ne?

Harry sonrió, aliviado de que su amante al menos le ofrecía una salida.

-No creo que el gran Uchiha Fugaku quiera pasar por eso.

-Eso sí podría hacerlo por ti, Harry.

Potter mordió su labio inferior nervioso y después fijó sus ojos verdes brillantes en los negros de su amante.

-Entonces intentémoslo.

Hermione Granger-Weasley vino personalmente para lazar el hechizo en Fugaku, el cual permitiría que sus interiores mutaran a los de una mujer por diez meses, y arrastró a madame Pomfrey y a su esposo Ron para que la asistieran. Todo fue hecho en absoluto secreto, y para cuando los padres del Uchiha supieron que su _hijo hombre_, estaba embarazado, ya éste llevaba siete meses de gestación.

Dos meses después nació Potter Itachi James, porque los padres de la "madre" no lo consideraban parte del Clan, así que no iban a permitir que ese bastardo tuviera su honorable apellido. Es más, estaban tan enfadados con el "padre" que lo echaron de la casa.

Sin embargo, esto no desalentó a los amantes. Harry encontró refugio muy cerca, en la casa de un primo hermano de Fugaku, dónde se llevó a Itachi. Su niño tuvo la suerte de que la esposa de su tío tenía un niño de dos años, Shisui, quien se convirtió en su compañero de juegos. Ese fue el santuario de Harry y Fugaku, donde pudieron amarse y cuidar de su hijo.

El padre de Fugaku terminó enfermando por las preocupaciones y la vergüenza que le creó su hijo, así que no tuvo más remedio que entregarle el mando del Clan a su único heredero, a pesar de que se negó hasta el último momento.

Obviamente, lo primero que hizo el hombre al tener ese poder, fue casarse con su amante de casi cuatro años. Itachi, de tres años, fue quien llevó orgulloso los anillos de su padre, cuando hicieron una pequeña ceremonia en el complejo del Clan, donde el Sandaime los casó. Los únicos invitados aparte de aquellos Uchihas que apoyaban la decisión fueron algunos amigos de los novios: Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikato, el Sannin Jiraiya y Aburame Shibi.

Una vez casados, Harry y Fugaku hicieron todos los papeles necesarios para que el apellido que antes se le negó a Itachi, ahora pudiera tenerlo. Entonces, él pasó a ser Uchiha Itachi James, el Potter estaba presente, pero no se tenía en cuenta. El par creyó que podrían respirar con tranquilidad. Lo cual se cumplió por bastante tiempo, hasta que dos años después de su enlace, Harry descubrió, horrorizado, pero muy feliz, que su magia se las había arreglado sola para crear un interior femenino en su vientre. Los mareos y nauseas que el mago había estado sintiendo no eran los síntomas de una grave enfermedad, sino de un embarazado no esperado, pero bien recibido.

Uchiha Sasuke Severus nació seis meses después. (3)

- _Sleep, my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night.  
Guardian angels God has sent thee,  
All through the night.  
Soft the drowsy hours creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I, my loving vigil keeping,  
All through the night. __(4)_

Fugaku sonrió en la vista adorable que hacía su marido, sentado frente a la charca llena de pescados de koi, acunando al bebé Sasuke y cantándole un arrullo en su idioma natal. Itachi estaba un poco más allá, entrenando en lanzar kunai y shuriken.

-¿Al fin se durmió? –preguntó, sentándose en el pasto, junto a Harry.

Su esposo se giró a mirarlo, con una sonrisa apacible en su cara.

-Hai, creo que tenía un poco de dolor de estómago, pero es normal en recién nacidos. Recuerdo que Itachi también fue así. Debe ser cosa de los Uchiha.

-¿Qué? ¿Propenso a dolores de estómago o tan fastidioso que no deja dormir?

Harry rió.

-Me temo que las dos cosas.

Fugaku sonrió y besó su mejilla.

-Ve a acostarlo en su cuna y descansa un poco, tienes unas ojeras horribles.

-¿Y tú que harás? Tampoco has de haber dormido mucho.

-Iie, logré dormir lo necesario; además, le prometí a nuestro hijo que le iba ayudar a entrenar.

-De acuerdo.

Harry se levantó, cuidadoso de no despertar a Sasuke.

-Voy a dormir un poco entonces, te amo.

-Te amo también, Midori.

Fugaku esperó hasta que Harry entrara a la casa, antes de acercarse a su hijo mayor. Al escucharlo llegar, Itachi le dio una radiante sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, iguales a los de su padre.

-

_**¡¡¡Fin!!!**_

-

(1) En _Wikipedia_ dice que Fugaku tiene al menos un hermano, pero hagamos de cuenta que en éste fic eso no es cierto XD

(2) Midori = Esmeralda.

(3) El nombre Severus me gusta, no así Albus. Siempre voy a decir que Albus Severus es el peor nombre que le pudieron poner a ese pobre niño ¬¬

(4) La encontré como una canción de cuna inglesa. Se llama **Sleep, My Child and Peace Attend Thee**.

Se traduce al español algo así: **Duerme, hijo mío, la paz te guarde**.

_Duerme, hijo mío, la paz te guarde,  
Toda la noche.  
Ángeles guardianes te ha mandado Dios  
Toda la noche.  
Las horas soñolientas deslizando  
Monte y valle apaciblemente durmiendo  
Yo, cariñosamente velando  
Toda la noche._

**-**

**Notas de Uko-chan:** ¿Inesperado, uh? Itachi con ojos verdes. XD

Debo decir que si bien este oneshot es un regalo, tengo varias ideas para este argumento. No sé, depende de mí humor, puede tener continuación. Aunque no será muy feliz. El hecho de que Itachi-canon no tenga ojos verdes o que Sasuke piense que Mikoto es su madre, deben darle pistas de ello. Probablemente tenga mucho angst.

En todo caso, eso es un "veremos" y puede ser que _nunca_ se cumpla.

Por cierto, este oneshot no fue beteado, así que todos los errores que vean en él, son todos míos -_-U

_**¡¡Feliz Navidad!!**_

Espero que te haya gustado, Ross~


End file.
